<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Moya Lyubov’ by marvelwlw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164503">Happy Birthday, Moya Lyubov’</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw'>marvelwlw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your birthday and your girlfriend wants to spend the whole day with you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Moya Lyubov’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.</p>
<p>Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You smiled in your sleep as you tried to snuggle into Natasha’s arms, that was when you realized you were in bed alone. You sat up and stretched as you let out a yawn. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natasha walked into the bedroom with a bed tray that had your favorite breakfast with your favorite coffee/tea. When she saw that you were awake she froze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nat? What’s all that for?” You raised an eyebrow. You had a feeling what she was doing and it made your heart flutter. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed, I was hoping you would be still sleeping so I could get the chance to wake you up.” She blushed, she made her way over to you and set the tray in front of you. “Happy Birthday moya lyubov’.” She smiled and leaned in, giving you a loving kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you pulled away from the kiss you were blushing. “Thank you baby, but you didn’t need to do all this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted to.” Natasha gave you another kiss before she quickly walked out of the room, she came back seconds later with her coffee mug, she sat down next to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grabbed the fork and took the first bite of your breakfast. You couldn’t help but let out a moan, you looked over at your girlfriend. “This is amazing Tasha!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She smiled and kissed your cheek. “I’m glad you liked it babe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>xxxxx</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later that night you and Natasha were in the living room, you were cuddling on the couch. You looked over at Natasha to find her already looking at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you for making this the best birthday ever Nat.” You snuggled into her arms. Spending the whole day with your girlfriend was the best way to spend your birthday. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Honestly any day that you could spend with Natasha was the best. You knew with her being an Avenger that she might not be home all the time. It could be a few days or weeks, maybe months when Natasha wouldn’t be home because she was sent on a mission.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No need to thank me (Y/N).” She kissed the top of your head before she started running her fingers through your hair. “I love you and I wanted this day to be special.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you too.” You leaned up and gave her a loving kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly Natasha pulled you impossibly closer, causing you to let out a gasp that gave Natasha a chance to deepen the kiss. You moved your hand up and cupped her cheek, running your thumb over her cheek.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Best birthday ever.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>